


pay me back

by bloombloompow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloombloompow/pseuds/bloombloompow
Summary: hyunjae has a crush





	pay me back

**Author's Note:**

> again this is not proofread so sorry if there's any mistake...

changmin is alone in the middle of the club.

 

he was supposed to be partying with his friends hyunjoon and juyeon but in this exact moment they’re nowhere to be seen. he doesn’t even know how or when he lost them and he usually doesn’t mind as long as there’s good music playing, but he’s not that drunk enough yet to enjoy the party alone.

 

checking his phone in case the other boys had texted him (spoiler: they hadn’t) he makes his way through the already wasted people to buy himself another drink.

 

he rests his weight on the counter waiting for the bartender while checking his nonexistent messages again when he hears a voice close to his ear.

 

“what would you like to drink?” tells him a boy around his age.

 

“what are you having?” he says with a little smirk. he can’t deny he was caught off guard at first and was about to tell him to go entertain his friends or something, but let’s be honest… he’s cute.

 

“whatever you want it’s fine for me”.

 

“you choose”.

 

that’s when the bartender comes and the boy leans on the counter to tell him whatever he choose for both of them.

 

changmin can’t help but stare at him while their drinks are being prepared. he’s not only cute but also really handsome. maybe it’s the alcohol and he is not that sober as he thought he was, but he doesn’t really mind.

 

the boy pays for both their drinks and just when changmin is about to take the glass from his hand, he hides it behind his back.

 

“don’t you think you should pay me back for it first?”. this time it’s him who smirks.

 

“well…” says changmin. “i don’t even know if i like what you ordered. shouldn’t i try it out first?”.

 

“that’s fair”.

 

changmin finally takes his glass and takes a sip.

 

“what’s this?”

 

“i don’t know.” tells him the boy, laughing. “i let the bartender choose”.

 

“mmm… it’s okay”. says changmin smiling. “thank you”.

 

“then... how are you paying me back?”. this time he raises one eyebrow, still laughing.

 

“CHANGMIN!!”

 

changmin doesn’t need to turn around to recognize hyunjoon screaming in his ear.

 

“i’ve been searching for you for years we have to go”

 

“what? where’s juyeon?”

 

“outside, he got in a fight. hurry”.

 

changmin barely has time to turn to the boy and smile sadly at him as he hopes he understands he’s sorry, but he has to go.

 

 

…

 

“did it worked?”

 

“younghoon are you stupid do you really think it worked if he’s here right now” says sunwoo.

 

“i don’t know? that’s why i’m asking?”

 

“it’s okay. we talked but a friend came, that one sunwoo thinks is cute, and they left. something about some juyeon guy”

 

“i don’t think he’s cute i don’t know what are you talking about”.

 

“sunwoo… he didn’t even say his name and you already knew about who he was talking about. you have a crush and you need to accept it but that’s not important now” says younghoon. he turns to hyunjae again. “he left? you didn’t ask for his number or something?”

 

“i didn’t have time. i don’t think he knows who i am, i just hope he doesn’t think i’m a creepy guy who tried to hit on him and would go to another boy right after he left”.

 

“maybe he was too drunk? i don’t know… if you want we could ask eric for his number. you know he knows him from that dance academy he goes to. i know you didn’t want to but you have already talked to him? you have an excuse now”.

 

 

…

 

hyunjae has been having a crush on changmin for three months now.

 

how did hyunjae knew about changmin’s existence? simple. he’s friends with younghoon and sunwoo. sunwoo's friends with eric. eric loves to dance and gives dance classes to kids at a dance academy. changmin is another of the teachers at that academy. one day hyunjae and sunwoo went to the academy to pick eric up, eric was talking with changmin and hyunjae fell in love since the moment he saw the other boy.

 

it’s understandable that changmin didn’t recognize hyunjae at the club ‘cause after that encounter, their interactions were one sided and consisted in hyunjae stalking his instagram thinking about how he could talk to the boy without seeming creepy ( _hey, how are you? you don’t know me but i think you’re really cute and i’ve been crushing on you for months_. mmm nope) and annoying his friends with his little (according to him) big (according to younghoon and sunwoo) crush.

 

so there he is. sitting on his bed. two weeks after the night in the club thinking if he should message changmin, whose number finally has thanks to eric.

 

…

 

 

changmin knows about hyunjae’s existence one week after the night in the club.

 

he had to promise eric he wouldn’t say anything to hyunjae when the boy texted him, but before sharing changmin’s number eric thought he should ask if he could give his number to someone who was interested in him. eric didn’t told him anything about hyunjae, just his name and that he was a friend’s friend so he shouldn't worry.

 

the thing is: changmin doesn’t know this hyunjae boy is the same boy he talked with on the club, so when the boy texts him he is surprised. in a good way.

 

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

hey! i’m hyunjae… this may sound weird but i'm here to remind you that you still have to pay me back for that drink :)

 

**changmin** **☀**

wait… are you really that boy?

 

 

he was curious about the boy eric told him about but now his curiosity has multiplied. he has to admit he has thought about the nameless boy more than once in these weeks.

 

 

**hyunjae**

do you need proof? i can send you a pic if you want ;)

 

 

…

 

**_six months after, at a party at changmin, hyunjoon and juyeon’s shared apartment_ **

 

****

“are you kidding me? are you really telling me you left him in the club like that? poor boy”. says kevin laughing, one of changmin’s closest friends.

 

“i had to leave! juyeon was in trouble, i couldn’t left him alone in the streets…. even if hyunjoon was with him too. and i thought about leaving him there for a second. but i’m a good friend!”. changmin laughs too.

 

“it’s okay” tells him hyunjae. “but you still owe me that drink”. he pouts.

 

“you know i payed my debt and i can’t talk about it in public so please _shut up_ ”.

 

“that doesn’t count as paying me back that’s something normal between boyfrijhrgfjh” he can’t end the sentence ‘cause it only takes changmin half a second to be over him trying to silence him.

 

“i told you to _shut up_ or i’ll have to silence you _forever”._

 

“romanticism these days…”

**Author's Note:**

> hyunjae uses ;) and he's valid
> 
> ps: hyunjoon and sunwoo are at the party they're not talking with the other boys 'cause they're... busy
> 
> ps2: sorry if this sucks and you're still here reading you're a legend


End file.
